2 Become 1
by RomulusRemus
Summary: This story is about the night before the first time Bulma and Vegeta's...first night together. PG-13 for sexual innuendo.


Disclaimer: DragonBall Z is not mine so don't sue. Neither is the Spice Girl song "2 Become 1."   
  
This is a B/V story that leads in to their first sexual encounter. If you're too young to read PG-13 don't read this.   
  
Candle light and soul forever,   
A dream of you and me together,   
Say you believe it, say you believe it,   
Free your mind of doubt and danger,   
Be for real don't be a stranger,   
We can achieve it, we can achieve it   
Come a little bit closer baby, get it on, get it on,   
'Cause tonight is the night when two become one   
  
Bulma lit the candles on the lone table. Would he come down tonight? She wondered.   
  
She never knew when it started. The attraction for him. He was so arrogant and stubborn at first. If she could have she would have killed him. But then those petty arguments became almost fascinating. As if they weren't verbally fighting at all.   
  
There was a change in him too. If he had been arguing with Dr. Brief about something and she entered the room he would lower his tone and speak through clenched teeth as if refraining himself from saying something bad. They had become closer as if some magical force was bringing them together.   
  
Her ears perked up. He was coming. He looked at the table his face illuminated in the light. He looked at her with those coal black eyes that sent shivers down her spine. They didn't say a word to each other as they stared. His coal black eyes and her ocean blue ones.   
  
I need some love like I never needed love before   
(wanna make love to ya baby)   
I had a little love, now I'm back for more   
(wanna make love to ya baby)   
Set your sprit free, it's the only way to be   
  
She was gorgeous. He thought. So perfect. He had hurt for so long. So much pain in his life. Now since the day he saw her he had felt him becoming attached to her. It was slow at first, but now it was more evident then ever that he was in love with her.   
  
He had questioned it for so long. It was a weak emotion after all.   
  
But he could be weak for one night…for her.   
  
Silly games that you were playing, empty   
Words we both were saying,   
Let's work it out boy, let's work it out boy,   
Any deal that we endeavour,   
Boys and girls feel good together,   
Take it or leave it, take it or leave it   
  
He had been running from me for so long. She thought. He had been fighting with himself she supposed. She knew how much pride he had and how it much it was killing him to love a "weak earthling."   
  
She hadn't exactly been helpful herself. 50% of all of the fights they had she had started. So many things that were untrue were said.   
  
But silently they had worked it out. There was a period of silence were they rarely spoke. In that time they realized that they were in love. She of course had been first. Vegeta had followed shortly denying it even now. On this night. Their night.   
  
She looked up at him, taunting. What would happen tonight?   
  
Are you as good as I remember baby,   
Get it on, get it on,   
'Cause tonight is the night when two become one   
  
He remembered the first night he had tried to figure out these strange emotions. She had been in the kitchen writing something on that big calendar on the refrigerator when he walked in. In sheer spontaneity Vegeta had pulled her away from the calendar and kissed her full on the lips. It was so sweet and pure and so unlike him. He had rushed away from her after that.   
  
He matched her gaze. It was so close to finding out.   
  
I need some love like I never needed love before   
(wanna make love to ya baby)   
I had a little love, now I'm back for more   
(wanna make love to ya baby)   
Set your sprit free, it's the only way to be   
  
That day in the kitchen had defined it for Bulma. It made her want him so badly it hurt.   
  
She wanted him.   
  
She needed him.   
  
Be a little bit wiser baby, put it on, put it on   
'Cause tonight is the night when two become one   
  
He remembered her chasing after him when he left. Demanding him to explain why he did that. He was silent trying to figure out a good reason why. He walked away from her not saying a thing. But for a minute he had been naked, exposed to her keen eye.   
  
He wanted her.   
  
He needed her.   
  
I need some love like I never needed love before   
(wanna make love to ya baby)   
I had a little love, now I'm back for more   
(wanna make love to ya baby)   
I need some love like I never needed love before   
(wanna make love to ya baby)   
I had a little love, now I'm back for more   
(wanna make love to ya baby)   
Set your sprit free, it's the only way to be   
  
She hungered for him. In her bones. In her mind. In her skin.   
  
She watched as he reached out and touched her. He drew her to him. He smelled of soap. He pulled her up close to him and kissed her. It was a kiss so sweet, so beautiful and so pure that not even the Kami himself could describe it.   
  
It's the only way to be   
  
The love was blinding him. He picked her and went up the stairs. She didn't struggle against him just snaked her arms around his neck. They got to his room. "Don't worry I won't bite…much."   
  
You know the rest. At least I hope so. :-D. 


End file.
